borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) Modding Help
I just need to know what I'm doing wrong, because everytime I try to mod my Character's Quest it !Corrupt LV.0's my file... It's actually a two part question... I use the USB to >copy< my character to my USB leaving a save file on my XBOX HDD. When I'm done modding, I plug my USB... What do I do with my original unmodded character on my HDD? What I've been doing after modding is trying to load my character off my USB, my GT is still on my HDD. Is that a problem? What do I do with my original character on my HDD... copy over it? Now back to the original question... Alright, so I understand how to get my file from my USB to USB XTAF, extracting it to my desktop and making a copy of my save (just in case) and loading it into Willowtree. My goal is to reset my It's Like Christmas! quest because I messed it up, so in Willowtree I'm finding Loot3 (Is that what i'm looking for?) and setting it to Not Started and Save Changes. -Then I click File>Save As... and overwrite my Save file... -''I have Modio but haven't used it yet because #1 I still have to get it to work on my crappy computer (which I totally will tonight) and #2 It's looks very daunting and I might need a little instructions on how to re-hash my character...'' -Without Modio, I go back to USB XTAF and delete the Save file on my USB and Insert my modded character file and back to the XBOX goes my USB. -Load up Borderlands and it says !Corrupted LV.0... dang. Thanks to Skeve for getting me this far BTW and any other help would be greatly appreciated but I guess the only hiccup i'm having is figuring out if Modio is needed? And what to do with my original save file on my HDD pre-mod... Cheers all! GT: SickboyWPG 1546 CST 04/28/2010 Given the trouble you have been having, leaving your unmodded character alone on you HDD is probably a good idea if things don't end up working. I've also heard the people have sometimes had problems playing directly from the HDD with a modifed file. I had thought it could be your USB because not all USB's work properly with the 360, but if you are at least being able to access your file I don't think that is the case. You may want to copy your unmodded file to the USB and try playing from it just to be sure though, as I have not personally dealt with that sort of problem before. If you have the same version of Modio I do, it shouldn't be too hard to use; go to the upper left corner and click the M icon, then choose to load your file from you computer. This opens up a new sub window, where the Resign button is easy to find. Skeve613 23:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thx again for your response. It doesn't matter if my profile is on my HDD and my save file is on USB? GT: SickboyWPG 1903 CST 04/28/2010 Due to its length, I had saved my response and was typing the following when you posted: I had my GT on my memory card while my file was on my USB, so I don't think that copying your GT to you USB is necessary. I do not know of any problems associated with having your GT on an HDD, but you may want to try moving it just to be absolutely sure (unless someone else can post here and enlighten me further on this point?) --Skeve613 00:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) If you need to try it, here is a screenshot of Modio with the Choose File and Resigner functions marked. Not resigning a file is probably the most common source of game file corruption that I know of and seen, so you may want to give it a go. --Skeve613 00:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) > Finally got it too work! Thx a million Skeve! After ALOT of trial and error I managed set the quest to Ready to Turn to complete It's Like Christmas!. I couldn't get it to reset so I could raid the Armory one last time before turning it in but oh well, it's done and out of my life and now I can focus on finally trying to beat Crawmerax. Thx again! -As it turns out, Modio was totally needed to resign the file back to USB XTAF. -I couldn't set the Talk To Tannis mission to Completed or else it would !Corupt LV.0 my Save. -I managed to set my Inventory slots to 100, 250 messed up my file so I had to set it back. SickboyWPG 06:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC)SickboyWPG 1347 CST 04/2010 Oh yeah, and it's perfectly fine to run your save off your USB while your profile is still on your HDD with your original Save also on the HDD. I was also able to sucessfully copy my modded character off the USB and overwrite the original and play from the HDD again. --SickboyWPG 18:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC)